hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Cromley
Emma Cromley is a 17-year-old Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Emma Justice Cromley was born on December 21, 1996 to Howard Cromley and Ellis Cromley. Howard and Ellis were both Muggles, and met one day when they were at a bar. Emma was born and raised in Doncaster. She went to school like a normal child, except everyone knew that Emma was far from normal. From a young age, Emma had loved colors. When she was 8, she often wished that she could dye her hair, but her parents both said no. Emma was saddened, then angered at her parents. Emma got so mad and angry at her parents that her hair had changed colors! Emma was extremely surlrised, and her parents were very mad. Emma insisted that it wasn't her fault, but she got kicked out of the house. 8-year-old Emma wandered the streets, getting food when she could and sometimes even stealing. She would take advantage of every opportunity to get food, and she told people her story so they would feel sympathy. They gave Emma all they could. She would go to homeless shelters, get food, and then leave, never being seen by them again. One day, after about 3 years of roaming the streets, Emma got a letter. Emma was very surprised to have a letter, and especially since she didn't even have an address. The opened the letter, and low and behold it was her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She was surprised, and thought it was a prank played on her by local pranksters. She forgot all about the letter until one day, she saw a huge man approaching her. He said that his name was Hagrid and that she was a wizard. Emma was extremely surprised, but reluctantly went with Hagrid to Hogwarts. Hagrid took care of Emma, took her to Diagon Alley, helped her buy her supplies, and then let her stay with him in Hagrid's hut. Emma soon thought Hagrid to be a father, and helped Hagrid with tending to the grounds. When it was time to go to Hogwarts, Hagrid made Emma go on the boats with the rest of the 1st years, and when it was time to get sorted she sat under the sorting hat for at least 10 minutes. It argued that Emma was extremely brave for taking on a street life, very clever for tricking people into giving her food, was also very sly for tricking people, and loyal to Hagrid. At last, the hat made it's decision and chose Gryffindor. Emma was very popular in Gryffindor, and made many friends. In her second year, her friends urged her to try out for the Quidditch team. She tried out, and won the title of the first Beater. Personality Emma is very rebellious. She acts tough, but is down-to-earth at the same time. She likes being sarcastic, and will do any dare. Looks Emma loves to use magic to change her hair new colors, and has tried out many different colors. Her hair is now a bright blue with purple streaks, but it's naturally light brown. Her eyes vary from blue, to green, to violet. She is very pale. She is 5'4. Wand Emma's wand is birchwood, sturdy, 9 inches, and in it's core is emeralds. Alliances *All Gryffindors *Gina Sterling *Marie Sawyer *Louis Wayne *Shawn Cambridge Enemies *Phoenix Greene Time Line EmmaYear1.jpg|Year One EmmaYear4.jpg|Year Two EmmaYear2.jpg|Year 3 EmmaYear5.jpg|Year Four EmmaYear3.jpg|Year Five EmmaYear6.jpg|Year Six Emma1.jpg|Year Seven Gallery Emma3.jpg Emma4.jpg Emma5.jpg Emma7.jpg Emma8.jpg Emma9.jpg Emma10.jpg Emm11.jpg Emma11.jpg Emma12.jpg Emma13.jpg Emma14.jpg Emm15.jpg Emma16.jpg Emm17.jpg Emma18.jpg Emma19.jpg Emm20.jpg Emma21.jpg Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggleborn Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:Straight O Student Category:Student Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Female Category:British Category:Seventeen Category:Seventh Year